nintendocaprisunfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Let's Plays
Throughout the years of hard dedication as an unbridled dynamo of raw Let's Playing, NintendoCapriSun has perpetuated many Let's Plays for a wide variety of video games affiliated under the banner of Nintendo and other video game companies. He also starred in many Let's Plays as a guest commentator or a guest player and he's also been active in TheRunawayGuys. List of Let's Plays in Order of Start Date Completed Let's Plays Those are the regular Let's Plays he completed, in alphabetical order. #A Bird Story #Adventures Of Pip #Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney # Banjo-Kazooie #Banjo-Tooie #Castle In The Darkness #Castlevania #Let's Play Castlevania: Aria Of SorrowCastlevania: Aria Of Sorrow #Castlevania II: Simon's Quest #Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse #Chrono Trigger #Cloudberry Kingdom #Cobra Triangle #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Contra #Contra III: The Alien Wars #Donkey Kong 64 #Donkey Kong Country #Donkey Kong Country 2 : Diddy's Kong Quest #Donkey Kong Country 3 : Dixie's Double Trouble #Dragon Warrior #Dungeons of Daggorath #Earthbound #Final Fantasy IV #Final Fantasy Mystic Quest #Final Fantasy VI #Final Fantasy X #Jackal #Kid Icarus #Life Force #Mega Man #Mega Man 2 #Mega Man 3 #Mega Man 4 #Mega Man 5 #Mega Man 6 #Mega Man 7 #Mega Man 9 #Mega Man 10 #Mega Man X #Mega Man X2 #Mega Man X3 #Metroid #Metroid Prime #Metroid Prime 2: Echoes #Metroid Prime 3: Corruption #Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! #Mother 3 #Ni No Kuni #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door #Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney- Case 4 and Case 5 #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations #Plants Vs. Zombies #Pokémon Sapphire (Blind) #Secrets Of Evermore #Secret of Mana #Shadow Of The Colossus #SmartBall #Super C #Super Castlevania IV #Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts #Super Mario 64 #Super Mario Bros. 2 (US)* #Super Mario Bros. 3 (The StupOid Run) #Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Super Mario Land #Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins #Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars #Super Mario Sunshine #Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island #Super Metroid #Super Star Wars #Tetris Attack #The Legend of Zelda (2nd quest, swordless run) #The Legend of Zelda (Three hearts run) # The Legend Of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3-Heart Run #''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle Of Ages'' #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker #Totally Rad #To The Moon #Willow #Yo! Noid #Yoshi's Story #Yoshi's Woolly World #Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *"The StupOid Run" : NCS states that it is at the end of the first video and the beginning of the 4th one (SMB2). This is also the US game, not the original SMB2 from Japan (Lost Levels). Completed Co-Op Let's Plays This is a list of co-op LPs that NCS organized and are completed. #Super Luigi U (with Empolo18) Current Projects * Awesome Mario Maker Levels * Oracle Of Seasons * Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth * Super Metroid Randomized Twitch Let's Plays Current Stream Plays * Danganronpa 2 Completed Stream Plays * A Link To The Past Randomizer (Uploaded to Youtube) * Undertale (Uploaded to Youtube) * Life Is Strange * Final Fantasy 8 (Uploaded to Youtube) * Final Fantasy 9 * Danganronpa Current Co-Op Let's Plays These are the current games that NCS and his guests play. *None NCS and Co-ops held by other LPers In addition to his solo Let's Plays, NintendoCapriSun has guest starred on other YouTube users' channels for co-op Let's Plays. Some of these include: #Donkey Kong Country (with 900RedYoshi) #Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (with 900RedYoshi) #Leisure Suit Larry (with lucahjin) #Super Mario Bros. 3 (with Empolo18) #Super Mario World (with Empolo18) #Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 (with PBGGameplay) Let's Plays that are on hold Those are games that NCS either forgot about, cancelled, etc. NCS never really gives what is the status on those games so we assume that they are on hold. Regular Let's Plays * Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time * Aviary Attorney * Pokémon OmegaRuby * Secrets Of Grindea Will probably come back to it when the game is complete Co-op Let's Plays * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Guest: Chibinekodemyx) Upcoming or Possible Let's Plays Those are games that NCS mentioned, at some point, that he would like to do an LP of. Note to viewers that this doesn't mean that those games will ever get an LP; only Tim knows. However, on August 9 2015, Tim tweeted this image with future LPs or LPs to finished. In case the link doesn't work, here's a transcript of what's written, without the abbreviations, and platforms: * Illusion Of Gaia (SNES) * Joe & Mac (SNES, NES, Arcade, ...) * Adventure Island (NES) * Metroid Prime 3 (Wii) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U) * Starfox (SNES) * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (SNES) * Super Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi (SNES) * Final Fantasy X (LP Remake?) (PS2 / PS3 (HD Remake)) * Final Fantasy X-2 (PS2 / PS3 HD Remake) * Mario Kart 64 (N64) * The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D (3DS) * Mother 1/Earthbound Beginnings (Famicom / Wii U VC) * Mother 4 (PC (Fangame)) * 3D Dot Games Heroes (PS3) * Super Mario Land (GB) * The Legend Of Zelda: Oracle Of Ages / Season (GBC) * The Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap (GBA) * Starfox Adventures (GameCube) * Starfox Assault (GameCube) * Shovel Knight (Windows, Mac, Linux, Wii U, 3DS, PS3, PS4, PSVita, XB1) * Ico (PS2) * Journey (PS3, PS4) * Secrets Of Grindea * Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (iOS, Android) (LP rebooot/remake?) * Conker's Big Reunion (XB1) * Megaman X4 (SNES) * Megaman X5 (SNES) * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) * Castlevania: Aria Of Sorrow (GBA) Some games were mentionned in the replies of the tweet... * Paper Mario (N64) * Diddy Kong Racing (N64) * Mischief Makers (N64) Races Here is a list of races that NCS took part of. This list is incomplete. * Star Fox 64 (with Aloyalgamer) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 4 Player Race (with NowLoadingChannel, Bear0fLove, and Deathe88) *Battletoads 4-player race (with ProtonJonSA, SuperJeenius & Pcull44444) *''Mega Man'' race against AttackingTucans as part of Josh Jepson and AttackingTucans's versus channel. * Mega Man 4 ''(with TailsFiraga, Thedarkglave360, and Eleclover2021) and ''Mega Man 5 ''(with TailsFiraga and Eleclover2021) races. Video series that aren't Let's Plays ''Each game will need to have their own page... Those games were played just to have fun, according to Tim. They are not meant to be let's plays and NCS confirmed on one of his few streams he held on June 11 2012 that they really are not Let's Plays. They started with Super Mario Kart on Christmas 2008, 4 years later on February, 24, 2012 Tim brought back the LMAO series with Mario Party 2. 1. Super Mario Kart (December 25, 2008- February 7, 2009) (8 videos) 2. Mario Party 2 (February 24, 2012- July 5, 2012) *Pirate Land (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) *Western Land (Part 4, Part 5, Part 6) *Mystery Land (Part 7, Part 8, Part 9) *Horror Land (Part 10, Part 11, Part 12) *Bowser's Land (Part 13, Part 14) *Space Land (Part 15, Part 16) 3. CrapCraft (Minecraft showcase) (Part 1) (Part 2 ) 4. Toilet Simulator (One-Off) 5. The Stanley Parable 6. Flappy Bird (One-Off) 7. Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 8. Bloons Monkey City: MOAB Graveyard Strategy (One-Off) 9. 10. Fibbage (with Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJon, and MasaeAnela) 11. Oh Poi! (One-Off) 12. Lifesavers (One-Off) Quiz show games with lucahjin. (Family Feud for the NES, Jeapordy) TheRunawayGuys Let's Plays TheRunaway Guys is a Let's Play founded by Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun. The main article is here. Main Collaboration Projects #Mario Party #New Super Mario Bros. Wii (with Josh Jepson) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Subspace Emissary) #Mario Party 2 #Kirby: Return To Dreamland #Fortune Street (Side Collab)* #*Most boards in this project include a guest player, usually the one who guest starred in the previous TRG Let's Play. #**Yoshi's Island: None #**The Observatory: Lucahjin #**Mario Stadium: Josh Jepson #**Slimenia: SuperJeenius #**DelfinoPlaza: SuperJeenius #**Mt. Magmageddon: MasaeAnela #** Robbin Hood Ruins: Lucahjin #** Mario Circuit: MasaeAnela #LittleBigPlanet (with Lucahjin) #Wii Party #New Super Mario Bros. U (with Josh Jepson) #Castle Crashers (with SuperJeenius) #Mario Party 3 #Wario Ware Inc.: Mega Party Game$ #New Super Luigi U # Wheel of Fortune (Wii U) (Side Collab)* #Dokapon Kingdom (Side Collab)* #Mario Party 4 # Rayman Origins (Xbox 360) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (with Lucahjin) # Super Mario 3D World (with MasaeAnela) # Sonic Adventure (*) Parts of the game uploaded once in a while instead of updates coming on a consistent basis. Invitational Tournaments featuring other Let's Players #Super Smash Bros. Brawl #*Guests: Josh Jepson, Donnabellez, Lucahjin, ALoyalGamer, SuperJeenius, Diabetus, SyKhotic #*Winner: ProtonJon #Mario Power Tennis #*Guests: Jon Paula, CloudfangLP, Josh Jepson, Lucahjin, PurpleRodri, ALoyalGamer #*Winner: Chuggaaconroy #Super Smash Bros. 64 #*Guests: PurpleRodri, Lucahjin, Donnabellez, AttackingTucans, Josh Jepson, Mal & StephenPlays, SuperJeenius, Pcull44444, WiiRikeToPray (Tyler, Tyson, Spencer, and Chris) #*Winner: Tyler of WRTP #Mario Kart: Double Dash!! #*Teams: #**Curly Mustaches (CloudFangLP & GaiaCrusher9) #**Purple Pwniez (PurpleRodri & SullyPwnz) #**PressBallsToContinue (Lucahjin & Dodger) #**StephenPlays (StephenPlays & Mal) #**Beard Willis (ProtonJon & The Completionist) #**The Orange Yoshis (MunchingOrange & YoshiToMario) #**The Jepsons (Josh Jepson & NCS) #**The StreetPassers (Chuggaconroy & MasaeAnela) #**Koopa Krew (SirEnobMort & KoopaKungFu) #**Retsupurae (Diabetus & Slowbeef) #**41 Pimps (MadameWario & ShadowMarioXLI) #*Winning Team: Koopa Krew #**True Winner: KoopaKungFu #Bomberman Live: Battlefest #*Guests: MasaeAnela, LiamSixx, Mal & StephenPlays, MunchingOrange, Dodger, PurpleRodri, KoopaKungFu, KoshiSushi, Lucahjin, BrutalMoose, SullyPwnz, The Completionist, Chris and Tyson of WiiRikeToPray, Jon Paula, SirEnobMort, ALoyalGamer, Pcull44444, SpaceHamster, AttackingTucans #*Winner: ProtonJon # Super Smash Bros. for Wii U #* Guests: Yoshiller2, Tom Fawkes, JonTron, Edobean, PKSparkxx, MasaeAnela, SullyPwnz, Lucahjin, SmoothMcGroove, SomeCallMeJohnny, GlitxCity, Mal, AttackingTucans, Cobanermani456, Josh Jepson, StephenPlays #* Winner: PKSparkxx Mini-series/one-offs #Super Smash Bros. 64 (Round Robin Tournament) #Mario Kart 64 (Balloon Battle & VS Race) #Wii Sports #New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Coin Rush) #Burnout Revenge #Wii Play #Dokapon Kingdom (Battle Royale)